


Watch the Sunrise, Say Your Goodbyes

by KaliTracer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Clint never joined Shield, M/M, Natasha did though, Winged humans are called Aves and are separate species, Wingfic, don't listen to my science, mentions of abuse and slavery, more warnings to be added, sort of, though there is some sciency stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aves slavery has been the on-going mission for SHIELD and Tony Stark. It has taken nearly every ounce of willpower for Tony to keep fighting what seems like a never-ending uphill battle. He knows soon the sight of caged Aves being sold to the highest bidder will take any hope he has of seeing the end of this cruelty.</p><p>One break is all any of them hope for now. What they get instead is a rare Aves with a bad mouth and wicked aim named Clint Barton, whose own hope is running out. Just maybe though, they can save each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm coming off the worst week in recent memory, being sick as fuck and having a terrible beginning of the semester in school. I'm posting this because I need to get something out. Apologies that it's probably pretty bad and unbeta'd. 
> 
> Got the idea after waking up at 5 am too many days in a row while under the influences of cold medicine. Take that as warning. 
> 
> Have mercy I'm still drugged up and running off sheer will of 'i don't wanna be sick anymore'.

_"To fly is everything"_

_\- Otto Lilienthal_

~

"You know," a familiar voice speaks up from behind Tony, "you don't have to do this anymore."

"Hate to break it to you, Cap," Tony says, turning lifting up his cup of coffee in salute, "but I'm still human so caffeine is one of our four major food groups."

Steve tilts his head in a way that says he's processing what Tony's saying and not getting how it is English. Finally, he caves and shakes his head.

"I'm talking about the mission," Steve says, going to get his own cup from the break room cabinet. He grabs one of the last ones, making sure that there are some clean spares in the rack next to the sink.

"Was there a better candidate for the mission?" Tony asks, swishing the coffee around in his mug and not looking at Cap's face.

"You know there is no better person for the mission, Tony," Steve states.

"It's my charming good looks, isn't it? Coulson can't live without them around, can he? It's okay, you can tell me," Tony says, grinning at the fact that Captain America rolls his eyes.

"Does it cause the wrong type of friction in the bedroom, Cap? We could talk about a threesome, but I'm not sure you and Agent could afford my rates." It really is still too easy to make Steve blush.

"If you are quite finished embarrassing my husband, Stark, there are some more details I want to go over before you head out," Coulson says, wings shifting slightly at his back, the muted light brown looking darker in the fluorescent light.

"Your office? Or should we move this somewhere more private?" Tony wiggles his eyebrows at Coulson, secretly crowing when Agent Agent rolls his eyes. It's a two for one day.

"Ten minutes, Stark," Coulson says, walking away, shooting his husband a quick look before he left.

Tony finishes his last swallow of coffee and sets the mug in the sink. Nodding to Steve, he starts after Coulson.

"I meant what I said, Tony," Steve speaks up before the other man has a chance to get to the door. "You don't have to do this anymore. We know how difficult it is to go back into those circles, what it's like to go into those dens and sees Aves like that." Tony stiffens, his steps faltering as his mind flashes to the last Aves smuggling operation they had broken up. It had sent him reaching for the bottle within minutes of getting out.

"To be honest, Cap, you really don't have a clue," Tony says, glancing back at the other man. He doesn't wait for Steve to correct him, because yeah, he probably does, Tony marches out of the break room. The subject, at least, dropped for now.

~

Three years prior, Tony had been like any other human, he knew that even though Aves got the same rights as regular humans there was still a lot of prejudice against them. It just wasn't his concern. His company built weapons, in the end it had very little to do with Aves as a whole. That was until he had been kidnapped by radical group of terrorists that had thought Aves were sent to serve humans and wanted Tony to modify his latest weapon design to track and capture Aves.

They may have eventually gotten it from him, except that the surgeon who had saved his life, Yinsen, had an Aves wife and told Tony all about the secret war that had been going on against the Aves. He told them how he had saved his wife from slavers and men who ran an Aves-prostitution ring. Yinsen had told Tony all about the hard work that Aves had done back before the Aves Equality Act had been passed in the United States and in other forward-thinking nations. Aves had suffered trying to fit in with humans. Some had tried to cut off their wings to join humans, but the wings grew back over time. It was painful and caused all sorts of infections to keep them shaved down.

Their pain finally sank in and Tony found himself ready to fight for the Aves across the globe, and more importantly ready to fight to get free and return Yinsen to his family. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tony would have to settle for only one out of two. Before Tony had gotten free, Yinsen died, telling him of how the terrorists had killed his wife and kids…all because they were Aves.

Tony hadn't forgotten anything he had learned in those caves. He had been sidetracked when he returned home, once he found that his mentor Stane had been using Stark Industries weapons to fund the war against Aves and had been trying to kill off Tony. Becoming Iron Man had changed a large part of his life.

However, three years later, and a few other off problems, like finally joining up with Fury's insane 'Avengers' plan and fighting off an alien invasion, Tony had found himself being offered a card at a party for a free look at Aves stock if he wanted a playmate for one of his mansions…well it was safe to say he had re-found his purpose hunting down Aves slavery rings.

Except it hadn't brought the sense of relief that Tony had hoped. SHIELD had been taking down the slavery rings for years and had only ever gotten middle men. They struggled with getting to the higher ups of the organization who operated out of the few countries where owning Aves as slaves was still legal. Once Tony had gotten into though, the offers came pouring in. Aves brokers, what the men called themselves, all wanted to be the man that sold Tony Stark his Aves.

The missions were easy enough, Tony would go in and 'examine' the stock and make a purchase. Then using the information he got, SHIELD would come in and sweep up the bad guys. They were making a difference, but every time Tony had to purchase an Aves. Had to pick one person to be collared for him...it sickened him and tore at his soul.  He knew, logically that there was no other way to get out with his reputation in tact but still, the fear that would fill their eyes when he chose them and they would look at him, and it never failed to haunt him. It never slowed the guilt at night because yeah he saved a few here or there, but how many more were out there looking up at someone else as they were collared and sold; knowing that the person looking down at them would be taking them to be nothing more than a house pet if they were lucky or…well, the other options were definitely not as good.

Tony knocks once on Agent Coulson's door and pushes the fear and guilt to the back of his mind. He steels himself, ready to offer another part of himself to the hope that one day there would be none in those cages and he'd be free of it all too.

"Enter!" comes the command from inside. Tony opens the door, and makes his way inside Coulson's office.

"You wanted to see me some more Agent?" he says, plopping down in one of the guests chairs.

"Yes, there was a detail that was left out of the official briefing that I want to share with you before you go," Coulson says, he's straightening up around his desk, shuffling papers around. For a moment, Tony thinks he looks worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Sanchez only a glimpse at the stock when he did his fly by. He said there was a large group shackled to the ground, which is on par with what we had thought for this operation, but as he was circling again, he said he saw a cage inside a separate room." Coulson's wings shift and flex on his back, a twitch for most people but Tony knew Coulson. Agent didn't _have_ twitches.

"A cage would only be for transport, right? Were they getting ready to move the Aves?" Tony asked. It might shortened their timeline and push him to get an introduction faster.

"No, Sanchez thinks…" Coulson let out a breath and shook his head. "You have heard of the range of colors for Aves' wings, correct, Stark?"

"Yeah, black, brown, yellow and red. Though yellow is usually pretty rare, right?" Tony asks, though he knows all this. He's seen yellow winged Aves sell for a few million, even their feathers had a black market standing price of a thousand dollars a pound. If there was one on the premises they would be a priority for Tony to go for. It was the most believable for him to buy since he could afford their "exotic" nature. Sometimes, he really hates his money.

"Yes, very rare. The lighter the color the rarer it is. It has something to with pigmentation during early childhood development. Like human kids are often born with blonde hair only to have it darken over time, an Aves child has light colors during their childhood but their feathers become heavily pigmented when they get older," he sounds like Banner or Foster for a moment, and Tony wants to scowl at the lesson.

"The thing is, Sanchez thinks he saw something that has only been rumored before, and I don't know how it will affect your mission, but if it is a possibility…" Coulson paused and his wings shiver. Tony sits up straighter in his chair.

"Coulson?" he asks.

"Sanchez thought he saw a white winged Aves."

~

There were things Clint Barton did not remember. He didn't remember the passing of the Aves Equality Act, which happened when he was still an infant. He couldn't recall the way his mother had cried and screamed in joy hearing that it had been passed. He didn't know how she had danced around with him in her arms happy that there was finally no reason for her to keep her wings shaved down anymore. She had felt free in that moment and had dipped her son in her arms and smiled.

"It's a brave new world my love," she said, as Clint had giggled and cooed at her. "You just wait, my little angel, you'll see how beautiful this world will be for you."

Clint didn't know this moment ever happened, it was lost to his young mind as she was then lost to him only five years later.

Thankfully, she would never have to see how badly she had lied to him.

"Wake up!" a voice shouts, it's the only warning Clint has before he finds himself doused in a wave of cold water. It freezes his skin and startles him out of his slumber.

His wings flexed out, reflexively, hitting the bars of the cage and Clint cries out, pulling them back in as he wiped the water from his face. He looks up at the grinning man who was peering in, bucket still in hand.

"That right little birdy, it's breakfast time," he said, smiling wide to show off his yellowing teeth. He's built for combat, Clint's noted, even if his dark beady eyes and graying hair make him appear as less of a threat.

Clint tries to not shiver as the water soaks into his pants, wishing he had a shirt to wipe it off his chest and abdomen. The gaze of this captor makes his skin crawl as it is, and Clint jerks the ankle shackle across the floor.

"Rollins! Feed that Aves and get on with it," another voice cuts in. It's a man in a suit, Clint's only been calling him 'the Bossy One' in his head because he's the only one who never seems to take orders.

Rollins, who snarls at the other man, does eventually shove the tray into the slot. He waits until Clint gets close before spitting on the plate.

It takes all of Clint's willpower to not slam into the bars and try to rip the guy's eyes out. He takes the tray and Rollins walks off out the main door and shuts it behind him. The room that holds his cage is huge, Clint has noticed. It mocks him with high rafters and coliseum type pillars that he could weave through if he wasn’t caged. He thinks that they had placed him in some abandoned church.

Looking down at the pitiful helping of eggs and slice of toast, now covered in Rollins saliva which makes it even more unappetizing. Clint helps himself to the cup of orange juice, and dumps the rest on the ground outside of the cage. He sets the tray on his soaked blanket and pillow, before sipping the orange juice. It isn't fresh, and might be lukewarm at best but it tastes sweet as he tries to savor it.

Sitting down on the bottom of his cage, careful of his ankle shackle that doesn't quite reach from one side to the other, Clint props himself up to watch the pigeons fly down to peck at his eggs and toast. He tries to comfort himself by running a hand through some of his unruly feathers, but it mostly is a lie since he doubts that he'll ever be given a chance to fly again without being collared.

After three years being transferred from cage to cage, even being collared and sold seemed like a pipe dream. Clint knew that he was more valuable in the cage as an flashy attraction or a bargain chip to get more stock during a deal with other brokers. Selling him would be a one time pay off, he would always be worth more to have customers fawn over his rarity than to be collared and locked away.

Everything about it made Clint ache to have his bow and a fresh look at the Bossy One or Rollins. Three years and he wasn't sure if his skills would still be there or if they had withered away with his hope. He plucked a loose, damaged feather free and brought it up for his inspection. Bent out of shape it was useless to him now, but Clint twirled it around for a moment.

Finally, he shoved it out the gapes between the bars and watched as a curious little brown bird quickly snatching it up. The little bird hopped away from the pigeons who were still tearing at the piece of toast, and pecked at the feather a few times. Clint smiled a little when it finally took to flight with it. The bird carried out a high window, through the opening in the broken pane.

He rubs a hand over his face, cursing himself for being stupid jealous of a little tiny bird. The ache inside him to fly throbs at the reminder of how long it has been since he'd been allowed out of his cage. A small part of him still hopes for rescue, but it had been so long surely she had forgotten him by now…Clint cursed the sky and hoped beyond hope that his own little red bird was still out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make a few things clear. WARNINGS: mentions of forced prostitution, slavery, sexual slavery, chastity devices (not used), probable past rape (not Clint), past murder and forced collaring/enslavement. You are reading a fic about slavery. Please understand that. 
> 
> Also I could have sworn I posted this chapter, but I realized that no, sadly I had not. Dumb me. Last note, Tony NEVER told the world he was Iron Man. He couldn't very well be an undercover spy for SHIELD if the world knew he was an Avenger. Duh. 
> 
> And if you are wondering why Clint doesn't talk, it's because Aves slaves are beaten if they make noise and Clint would know better than to talk.

Mack, as he calls himself, gives Tony's lawyer the address to the old church-the one Agent Sanchez had already scouted-when the word gets spread around that Stark is searching for new Aves. There is an introductory meeting with his "lawyer" where a more senior agent goes undercover as Tony's lawyer 'representing' him as to avoid Tony being pinched by the police or the Feds.  
  
Of course, Mack does what every non-respectable business man does, he turns the tables and calls the lawyer a potential cop and demands that he will only sell to Tony. Unknowing that he has set his own trap.  
  
Still, it is nice to have Mack at ease a bit so that when Tony shows up, it has all ready been solidified that he is there for nefarious reasons. It makes there interactions easy and Tony cracks a couple jokes to get them started. Mack laps it up, playing the professional, high-class businessman to cater to Tony's reputation.  
  
It's only when two of Mack's lackeys open up the room to the "stock" does Tony's true acting come into play.  
  
There are six Aves jammed in the room. The youngest isn't yet fifteen and the oldest rounds out at twenty-two. They are mostly clean, but only if Tony careful to not look closely at their feet or hands, where living in filth has dirtied up them a bit. A blonde, with canary-yellow wings, coughs badly and pulls her legs to her chest. She carefully watches the floor, probably not the first time she's been stock and Tony doesn't want to imagine what happened to have her returned.  
  
Tony surveys the stock with mild interest on his face. Inside, though, his brain screams at full volume to run and get his Iron Man suit and just solve this problem. He tries to imagine killing the stupid muscle, a few of whom are eyeing up the stock like the Aves are lambs being served up to the slaughter. As Tony turns, he can visualize the way Mack would slump over and die if Natasha got a hold of him.  
  
"Is this your entire stock?" Tony asks, because he needs to know if there are more at another facility.  
  
Mack hums, thoughtfully, though Tony doubts there are actually enough brain cells rattling around between his large ears to spark a thought.  
  
"You are a man of impeccable taste, yes?" Mack asks, smiling, showing off his yellowing teeth. He runs a hand over his suit, as if he's trying to show off once again that he is wearing something other people see on the covers of magazines. Tony isn't as impressed.  
  
"Naturally," Tony says, smiling back.  
  
The Aves broker brings up a large hand to rub at his smooth-shaven chin. One of the minions shoot a look at him, but says nothing.  
  
"Then, there may be one more Squawker in stock, that I don't normally put on display for clients, but I think that you are a man like me and would appreciate the rarity of this bird," Mack says.  
  
Squawker is only one of several derogatory words used to describe the Aves. Tony once heard a junior agent called Coulson a 'lazy Squawker' within ear shot of Steve and wound up in Medical for a broken arm and nose.  
  
Mack gestures for the muscle to go out and Tony follows the man out of the room. They go down to what looks from the outside to be a side chapel, shut up with large ornate wood doors. There is a heavy chain they remove from the round door handles.  
  
The doors creak as hey open and Tony moves forward to get a good look inside. Mack is grinning from ear to ear, looking smug and proud as the doors finally reveal a cage inside.  
  
Sanchez's report, despite the incredulity it had brought forth, seems to be dead on. For the first time ever, Tony's weary gaze falls on a white-winged Aves. And that Aves stares back, not fear in his eyes, but hope.  
  
"Name your price," Tony says.  
  
~  
  
Normally when the 'Bossy One' has buyers in, Clint has a sixty-forty chance of getting to see someone. Most buyers take one look at him and start to praise, but don't say anything about trying to buy him. Others immediately throw out a number and start haggling. It's obvious they want him, but after a few minutes of trying to negotiate the price, the Bossy One seems annoyed with how the negotiations are going and shuts the buyer down. Clint watches usually as they look defeated and angry, but resigned and go back to the other room to argue over other (re: less expensive) Aves.  
  
When they start opening up the door, Clint stands and moves to the front of his cage. His wings flex, still not used to the tightness of this cage as opposed to the larger ones in his past. He studies everything he can of the man that comes through the doors. He's not much taller than Clint, but a decent height. He is clothed in a fine suit, but wears it not like the Bossy One, who never lets the clothes rest on his body-constantly touching and fixing his suit over the course of the day. No, this man wears the suit like he was born in it and it is as natural to him to wear fine clothing as it is for Clint to fly. There is an aura of power and respect around the man, and for a moment Clint thinks that this man will set him free. But the moment doesn't last.  
  
The man takes a long look at Clint and simply says, "Name your price."  
  
Those words sour Clint's hope. Of course, another buyer who wants to haggle. He resists the urge to do something ridiculous like roll his eyes or throw things. Stupid men and their stupid greed, he thinks.  
  
"Eighty million," the Bossy One says, lips curling up like he's winning this one. Clint balks at the price because there is no fuckin way tha-  
  
"Done." The man takes a few steps closer and inspects the cage. Clint frowns, because he's not looking at him, but specifically at the cage. The Bossy One gapes, struggling to catch up-clearly not expecting the man to shell out eighty million on the spot.  
  
"How soon can we complete the transfer?" the man asks, still studying the bottom of the cage, before looking up at ceiling and the broken windows up there.  
  
Several of the guards are muttering around them and Clint notices right away that two of them have their hands on their weapons. He moves up against the front of the bars.  
  
The man looks up at Clint when he notices Clint's movement. His brown eyes meet Clint's but they aren't what Clint expects. His face leers, but his eyes are kind, like he doesn't want Clint to fear him.  
  
"Previous owners?" the man asks, eyes turning away from Clint. An uneasiness grows in the Aves' stomach.  
  
"Only other brokers, Mr. Stark," the Bossy One says. "No one has had the privilege of owning him personally." Stark glances back at Clint and seems almost indifferent as the muscles, including Rollins get even more agitated.  
  
"So, do we have an accord?" Stark asks.  
  
"Yes!" Bossy One says, clapping his hands together. "You will have a wonderful pet."  
  
Clint hisses and slams his hands against the bars. Stark jerks away.  
  
"Don't worry, we have a fully functioning collar for him. Difficult to transport without it." He laughs as Clint shrinks back at the mention of the collar. His wings shiver and he tucks them in close.  
  
"How long until he'll be ready for transport?" Stark asks. Clint sneers at him.  
  
"Two days. Then we can meet."  
  
"I will be ready. Call my lawyer for confirmation." The Boss frowns at this, and shifts uneasy.  
  
"You will be hear for the transfer, yes? Our collar requires your prints to be activated. There is of course, optional chastity device we can secure for you if you wish, free of charge."  
  
Stark tenses for a brief moment, a look of disgust coming across his face, before he relaxes and shakes his head.  
  
"No need, it'd just be taken off when we got to the car." He laughs and several others join in, especially Rollins, whose leer is more sincere than Stark's.    
  
Clint squawks, using his secondary vocal chords to make an offended sound. He pulls against the chain on his ankle.  
  
"You should be warned," Bossy One says, and pauses to gets Stark's full attention. "This Squawker did kill his last owner. Slit his throat with a letter opener." Bossy One says, stroking his chin.  
  
Stark turns and appraises Clint again. Clint doesn't back down. He wants this man to know what is being held back by iron and bars.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep him in a very pretty cage when I'm not using him." His grin is vicious.  
  
Clint curls his wings around himself to shield his body from view. He hates this, listening and knowing in two days time this man would be taking him into lifelong captivity. Clint doubts he'd ever get to see the sky again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not crossed posted yet. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
